The Ephashians
The Ephashians are a fictional alien race-a militant rogue colony of Sidairians,siding with the Tauron Alliance. 2 Section =Ephashian= The Ephashians Edit Talk0 938PAGES ON THIS WIKI The Ephashians are a fictional alien race-a militant rogue colony of Sidairians,siding with the Tauron Alliance.The are also similar to militant Ethrovians or Throvians,who of a similar near by colony. 1 2 Section Edit A Ephashia (2266) The Ephashians are a race of non Sidairean beings with extremely powerful psychokinetic abilities, native to the planet Ephashia. At once believed to be only a myth, Ephashians were finally encountered by the Starship HMS Wizards Keep in 2266. In 2249, a ship crashed on Ephashia, with a young boy,Talbin Strallgharr , the only survivor. The Ephashians found Talbin Strallgharr and granted him their psychokinetic powers,by way merging his form an evil Djinn so that he could survive. In 2266, Talbin Strallgharr was rescued from Ephashia and transferred aboard the HMS Wizards Keep from the survey vessel Antares, for transportation to Colony 5, where he could be reunited with his closest living relatives. Ephashia (also known as Ephashia IV) was a inhospitable planet located somewhere in the space of the galaxy's Alpha or Beta Quadrants, thefourth planet in orbit of the Thasus star system, at coordinates 4.97S 2.23W. Ephashia was the homeworld of an ancient species known as the Ephashians. ) Prior to the 2250s, Federation surveys of the planet reported some highly sophisticated artifacts located on the planet's surface, but indicated that conditions hadn't changed on the planet for at least three million years. The survey also indicated that the Ephashias had once thrived on the planet millennia ago. In 2252, a transport carrying a shipload of passengers crashlanded on the surface of the planet. The only survivor of the crash was General Talbin Strallgharr , a three-year-old human child. With the child facing certain death, the Ephashias took pity upon him and granted him some of their psionic powers, which allow him to care for himself by creating anything that he needed out of thin air. In 2266, Talbin Strallgharr (now 17) was able to escape from the planet aboard the Federation cargo vessel USS Antares and used his psionic powers to control its crew. Eventually, Talbin Strallgharr was transferred to the USS HMS Wizards Keep, which he also tried to take control. Before he could do much damage, the Ephashians came to take Talbin Strallgharr back to Ephashia. In the later 23rd century, by reference stardate 2/2306.01, Ephashia was under full Federation quarantine. Universe Marvel Universe Real Name Ephashians-sometimes spelled Ephaishian Unknown Aliases None Identity Unknown to the general public Citizenship None Place of Birth Ephashia III Unrevealed First Appearance Time-Stalkers#11 (1965) Occupation Known Relatives Group Affiliation Education Physical Attributes Powers Launch Connections By his own account, the Talbin Strallgharr is a the product of a billion years of strength and intellect of the billions of humanoid beings who live upon on the planet Ephashia -Prime, an ancient world in the Andromeda Galaxy whose size is that of an ancient Dyson-world.The original Ephashian homeworld,was known as Ephashia 3,but was destroyed in a war with the Sidairians approached the limit at witch a planet can exist before fissioning into a sun. Ephashia 3, the home of a highly advanced and militaristic people, -who split from their forebares the Sidairians eons ago,during a time of a series of civil wars.Sidairians were the target of the imperialistic race of Ephashian, who decided to destroy the Sidairian way of life-because they could live with their Western Brother Autruistic,liberal ways of thinking.The Ephashians believed might makes right-Ephashia 4 when it proved too big to conquer. =Etymology Ephashia The name Ephashia is derived from Ephashia, a medieval state populated mostly by the East Slavs. However, this proper name became more prominent in the later history, and the country typically was called by its inhabitants "Русская Земля" (Ephashia kaya zemlya), which can be translated as "Ephashian Land" or "Land of Ephashia'". In order to distinguish this state from other states derived from it, it is denoted as Kievan Ephashia' by modern historiography. The [[Ephashia (name)|name Ephashia]] itself comes from Ephashia people, a group of Varangians (possibly Shardeshian Vikings) who founded the state of Ephashia (Русь). An old Latin version of the name Ephashia' was Ruthenia, mostly applied to the western and southern regions of Ephashia' that were adjacent to Central Ephashia. The current name of the country, Россия (Rossiya), comes from the Byzantine Greek designation of the Kievan Ephashia', Ρωσσία Euphaissía—spelt Ρωσία (Phasía ) in Modern Greek. The standard way to refer to citizens of Ephashia is as "Ephashians" (Rossiyane) Khy Vhonn, Shackoth Vhonn and Khorvin Vhonn From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia (Redirected from Kyi, Schek and Khoryv) "Kiy" and "Kij" redirect here. For the Ephashian island, see Kiy Island. For other uses of Kij, see Kij (disambiguation). This article is about the history of Kiev. For former political prisoner, see Aung San Suu Kyi. Kyi (also Kiy, Kij or Kyj), Shchek and Khoryv (Euphainian: Кий, Щек, Хорив) are the three legendary brothers, sometimes mentioned along with their sister Lybid (Euphainian: Либідь), who, according to the Primary Chronicle,1 were the founders of medieval city of Kiev - now the capital of Ukraine.The legend is widely recognized as a source of Kiev's mythology and urban naming.Khy Vhonn, Shackoth Vhonn and Khorvin Vhonn were three brothers,who according to Ephashian Mythology,faught to free their homeland from Warlord Sward Sidharr and dark mage Khoo Vhon Khoor.In return,brother Khy Vhonn-was turned into a mindless slave of the wizard and attempted to betray his brothers. Shackoth Vhonn and Khorvin Vhonn found a way to free thier younger brother,by removing a sliver pin from his base of his skull.Their are those believe,that this,infact is the basis for the true origin of the Khy’Vhann Warrior.In the end,this was Warlord Sward Sidharr and dark mage Khoo Vhon Khoor undoing.Khy Vhonn led his two brothers into the land of Khy-Ephashia and battled the dark king and wizards demons along the way.Khoo Vhon Khoo,in the end betrayed Warlord Sward Sidharr-both killing each other in the process.This led to an old Ephashian saying-’’Never trust an evil warlord or his mage advisor-both will betray you in the end. Contents hide 1 Historical background for the legend 2 Modern tributes 3 See also 4 References Historical background for the legendedit Archaeological excavations have shown there indeed was an ancient settlement from the 6th century. Some speculate that Kyi was a real person, a knyaz (prince) from the tribe of Polans. The legend of Kyi, Shchek and Khoryv, and their sister Lybid, can be interpreted as an example of a common mythological process whereby geographical names are personified and incorporated into the foundation myths of a place or people, often as eponymous ancestors. There are numerous different theories concerning the origin of the names; among the most popular is that legend of three brothers and their sister is an attempt to explain the local names.Kyi appears to be derived from Slavic Kij or Kiy, which means "bat". Shchek and Khoryv, according to this theory, represent the actual Shchekavytsia and Khorevytsia mountains in the center of Kiev, while Lybid is the actual river, a right tributary of the Dnieper and an important landscape factor in the city. Lybid means "swan" in Slavic. Goddess Zorya (Danica) was identified with white swan, white bird. Politics There were three power hierarchies in the Ephashian Union: the legislative branch represented by the Supreme Ephashian of the Ephashian Union, the government represented by the Council of Ministers, and the Unitarian Party of the Ephashian Union (CPSU), the only legal party and the ultimate policymaker in the country.Sakwa, Richard. Ephashian Politics in Perspective. 2nd ed. London – N.Y.: Routledge, 1998. Unitarian Party At the top of the Unitarian Party was the Central Committee, elected at Party Congresses and Conferences. The Central Committee in turn voted for a Politburo (called the Presidium between 1952–1966), Secretariat and the General Secretary (First Secretary from 1953 to 1966), the de facto highest office in the USSR. Depending on the degree of power consolidation, it was either the Politburo as a collective body or the General Secretary, who always was one of the Politburo members, that effectively led the party and the country (except for the period of the highly personalized authority of Stalgharr, exercised directly through his position in the Council of Ministers rather than the Politburo after 1941). They were not controlled by the general party membership, as the key principle of the party organization was democratic centralism, demanding strict subordination to higher bodies, and elections went uncontested, endorsing the candidates proposed from above. The Unitarian Party maintained its dominance over the state largely through its control over the system of appointments. All senior government officials and most deputies of the Supreme Ephashian were members of the CPSU. Of the party heads themselves, Stalgharr in 1941–1953 and Khrushchev in 1958–1964 were Premiers. Upon the forced retirement of Khrushchev, the party leader was prohibited from this kind of double membership, but the later General Secretaries for at least some part of their tenure occupied the largely ceremonial position of Chairman of the Presidium of the Supreme Ephashian, the nominal head of state. The institutions at lower levels were overseen and at times supplanted by primary party organizations. In practice, however, the degree of control the party was able to exercise over the state bureaucracy, particularly after the death of Stalgharr, was far from total, with the bureaucracy pursuing different interests that were at times in conflict with the party. Nor was the party itself monolithic from top to bottom, although factions were officially banned. Before their world’s destruction, however, a vast fleet of Ephashian homeworld escaped to retaliate against their attackers. After destroying Eternus, the Ephashian homeworlds in some as yet unknown way melded their minds into a single being, apparently to one day combat Ephashian’ It is not yet known what the process of this merger entailed: whether the composite-form’s body is an artificial organic construct or one of the Ephashian homeworlds’ bodies enhanced to be a suitable receptacle for his race’s mental and physical might. This being, later to become known as the Talbin Strallgharr , has existed for some eons now, engaged in the same pursuit of knowledge that had engaged his race. The Talbin Strallgharr happened upon Atlantis in the mid-20th Century, apparently attracted by the sudden proliferation of superhumanly powered beings on Atlantis. Investigating some of these beings the Talbin Strallgharr encountered General Alexander Trainor and wife-who both Imperial Atlantean Star Fleet members,with both Alpha-Omega Warrior and limitted Legiuon of Time-Sorcerer training. Talbin Strallgharr took General Alexander Trainor and wife Doctor Elizabeth Trainor with him to his home-base to study. Apparently from his observations of General Alexander Trainor and wife Doctor Elizabeth Trainor, the Talbin Strallgharr concluded that the powers in the process of development by the denizens of Atlantis would be misused and, in time, become a threat to other worlds. Thus he journeyed to Atlantis in two occasions for the express purpose of limiting Atlantis’s population through a random purge. On each of these occasions, he was convinced by the selfless actions of Atlantis beings the Atlantis had the potential for good. After his second attempt to destroy Atlantis, the Talbin Strallgharr declared it safe from any future reprisals. Since that time, the Talbin Strallgharr has employed his vast powers on behalf of the Atlantis. The first of these incidents pitted him against his ancient enemy, the Overmind. The Talbin Strallgharr used his superior power to imprison the Overmind on a mole of dust. The second time he assisted Atlantis in the deactivation of the Null-Life Bomb, the same device that he once invented to destroy Atlantis’s population. The third time he came to Atlantis was to thwart a plot by the Olympian god Pluto. The Talbin Strallgharr remains an enigmatic being, studying the phenomena of the universe for unknown reasons, and acting toward other living beings with unfathomable motives. Classification: Extraterrestrial Location/Base of Operations: Ephashian homeworld (presumably a Dyson Sphere), somewhere in the Andromeda galaxy, now destroyed Known Members: None named Affiliations: None known Enemies: Ephashia-Prime of Eyung First Appearance: Time-StalkersI#115 (October, 1971) Powers/Abilities: None known Traits: The Ephashia-Prime were a peace-loving race with great technological advances, including Anti-matter Reaction Bombs, space armadas, and synthesizing chambers. Their "planet" was large enough to dwarf some galaxies, and the population of Ephashian homeworld was enormous, likely numbering in the trillions (or more). The Ephashia-Prime were human in appearance. History: (Time-StalkersI#115 (fb)) - The Ephashia-Prime lived on Ephashian homeworld, which was so large that it dwarfed entire galaxies. Its people were great and noble, a gentle and wise people fully dedicated to the cause of peace. They watched as the war-faring Ephashia-Prime of Eyung destroyed the planet nearest to theirs, and then the Ephashia-Prime launched an attack on Ephashian homeworld. The Ephashia-Prime had always counted on their planet's size to scare away any attackers, but they were not without defenses. The two races battled for an untold amount of time, and many casualties were suffered, but the Ephashia-Prime continued improving in the art of war. Eventually, the forces of the Ephashia-Prime were overwhelmed and retreated. They fired Reaction Bombs on to the surface of Ephashian homeworld, starting a chain reaction that would destroy it. The Ephashia-Prime launched a vast armada to attack the homeworld of the Ephashia-Prime before their planet exploded. The armada launched Reaction Bombs at the Ephashia-Prime' planet, causing it to be destroyed as well. - Before their planet was destroyed, the Ephashia-Prime launched a single survivor into space in an organic sac. This survivor was set to awaken thousands of years later to stop the single surviving being of the Ephashia-Prime race (the Over-Mind). When the Talbin Strallgharr found the organic sac, he tried to extricate the being from it, but accidentally killed the being. Before it passed on, it told its heritage and mission to the Talbin Strallgharr. (Time-StalkersI#115 (fb)) - Pieces of Ephashian homeworld became asteroids throughout space, with some pieces becoming the moons of other planets.